


in a sky full of stars

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Fic A Day In May [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffish, M/M, Soulmates, ficadayinmay, jumping on the soulmates au bandwagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever the subject came up in conversation, Mickey would slam the entire idea of soulmates. What a fucking crock of shit it was. The idea that two people were genetically programmed to find each other, time and time again, through their reincarnations, was fucking ridiculous. Nothing lasted forever, but apparently the love you shared with someone did? Bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and song referred to later) comes from "A Sky Full of Stars" by Coldplay. Which if you haven't heard, you should. Also so you know what it sounds like later on c:

Ian had hoped he would find his soulmate early. He was anxious to find the person he would spend the rest of his life with, and if the love and connection was as strong and (basically) euphoric as he had heard, he wanted to find that person as fast as he could.

He knew no one ever found their soulmate before they were sixteen – that was almost completely unheard of – but he, Ian Gallagher, wanted to be an exception. He wanted his soulmate like nothing else. He knew he would end up waiting though. He just hoped it wouldn’t take too long.

By seventeen, Ian was pissed off. Any fucking day now he should’ve found his soulmate. The bastard was taking his damn time. So, Ian decided to put himself out there in the hopes of finding his soulmate faster. He took a job as a dancer in a gay club and waited for the spark to find him, and everything to turn into hypercolour. He was taking a risk. There was a possibility his soulmate would never even come to this club, but Ian hoped. He would always hope.

 

* * *

 

Whenever the subject came up in conversation, Mickey would slam the entire idea of soulmates. What a fucking crock of shit it was. The idea that two people were genetically programmed to find each other, time and time again, through their reincarnations, was fucking ridiculous. Nothing lasted forever, but apparently the love you shared with someone did? Bullshit.

Somewhere, deep inside Mickey, there was a tiny little flame that burned with a hope that all that shit was true, that there really was someone out there who could love him, and stand to spend the rest of their life with him, but he didn’t think it was possible. No one in their right mind would get involved with someone like him. Fuck all that genetic shit, because once they saw Mickey for what he was, they would turn their back on him. Even if a soulmate was someone who loved him no matter what, he would find a way to make them leave. It was just the way things were with him.

Mickey hoped to God his soulmate would be a girl. Since he was younger he had been pleading and bargaining with the powers he would. With that little flame flickering as it believed in the idea of soulmates was the truth Mickey knew that it would be a guy.

That one little flame inside him. It believed, it knew, and Mickey wanted it more than oxygen.

 

* * *

 

‘Alright, asshole.’ Mandy said, barging into Mickey’s room and kicking his ankle that had been dangling off the bed. ‘You’ve been moping about for fucking weeks. We’re going out.’

‘Fuck off.’ Mickey said, throwing the magazine he had been reading at her. ‘I’m not going out.’

‘Why the fuck not?’

‘Don’t wanna.’

‘Too fucking bad. Get dressed. Got your I.D.?’

Mickey sighed. What the fuck ever. ‘Yeah.’

‘Good. We leave in an hour.’

‘Where are we going?’ Mickey called after his sister as she turned and left.

‘It’s a surprise!’ came the reply.

‘Fuckin’ hate surprises.’ Mickey muttered to himself.

Nevertheless, he got dressed, dug out his I.D., and went to the kitchen to have a snack while he waited for Mandy to get ready. An hour later, they were pulling on coats and leaving the house.

Mickey had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn’t quite place it. Not quite anticipation, but that was the closest thing to.

Apparently, this feeling was played out on his face as well, because Mandy looked over to him as they trudged down the road and said, ‘You feelin’ okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m just... I dunno. Where are we going?’

‘A club.’ Mandy said, a scheming twinkle in her eye. ‘And don’t get all pissy at me.’

‘Why would I get pissy at you?’

‘Because I know.’ Mandy said softly.

‘What the fuck do you know?’ Mickey asked, exasperated and bored of this game already.

‘Uh... That you’re gay.’

‘I’m not gay!’

‘Yeah, you are. I won’t tell, and I don’t care, so chill.’

Mickey didn’t see the point in denying it. ‘If I get killed because of it, I’m gonna haunt your ass until you die.’

 

* * *

 

Across town, up on a little stage, the feeling in Mickey’s chest was mirrored by a glitter covered, eyeliner wearing redhead. He was wondering if he should ask to cut his shift short. Was this the result of eating something weird? Ian had a funny feeling that maybe throwing up on patrons of the club would have an impact on either his tips or employment status. Possibly both.

He was about to step off his platform when a tiny thought popped into his head. A memory of Fiona telling him about how before she had met JimmySteveJack, that she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, too. They said in scientific journals dedicated to the study of soulmate genetics that it was a feeling people sometimes got before meeting their soulmates for the first time. They called it something like “genetic soulmate anticipation”, but it only happened for couples who would have the strongest of bonds.

Ian froze for a moment before he realised what this meant.

It was time.

His soulmate was coming.

 

* * *

 

Ian tried not to freak out, and tried not to throw up with nerves, now that he knew what was going on. His heart was beating at a ridiculously fast pace, trying to jump into his throat, and his palms were sweaty.

What the hell was one supposed to do in this situation?

What would he say? What would he do? How could he make himself more articulate than a salmon when the time came? And those questions he asked himself led to a whole bunch of others. What would his soulmate look like? Would he be taller? Shorter? Thin? Fat? Older? Oh God, Ian hoped his soulmate wouldn’t turn out to be a 50-year old. What the fuck would be the point in that?

Ian’s dancing got slower and his movements got jerkier as the feeling in his stomach increased, then all of a sudden – it was gone. The fuck? What did that mean? Was their meeting cancelled? Ian wasn’t sure he could stand for that to happen.

 

* * *

 

The feeling in Mickey’s stomach disappeared as they approached the club – “Fairytale”. It was replaced instead by a feeling of peace and acceptance. A lightbulb went off in Mickey’s head.

‘No fuckin’ way.’ he murmured, staring up at the lights of the club’s sign.

‘What is it?’ Mandy asked, looking around to see if Mickey had spotted something she hadn’t. Instead, when she looked over at her brother, she saw him staring up at the sign, the lights reflected in his eyes and a calm, determined look on his face. ‘Woah, you okay, Mick?’

He turned to Mandy. ‘Better than okay. Let’s do this.’

Mandy raised an eyebrow at her brother’s sudden enthusiasm, but said nothing as they were allowed inside.

Mickey looked around, eyes wide. A new song started playing, and as he heard the lyrics over the din of the club, it seemed oddly fitting.

 

* * *

 

_‘Cause you're a sky, ‘cause you're a sky full of stars._

_I'm gonna give you my heart._

 

Ian knew this song. It was new, having only started being played at the club over the past couple of weeks. He could feel the energy in the air and he knew, somehow – _somehow­_ he knew – his soulmate was here.

_‘Cause you're a sky, ‘cause you're a sky full of stars,_

_‘Cause you light up the path._

Ian turned to look around, dancing as he did. His eyes searched the club for someone he didn’t recognise. Which turned out to be a shitty tactic, because he knew basically no one in this damn club.

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart,_

_I don't care if you do._

Ian continued gazing around the club, anticipation building in his chest as he sought out the person that would change everything.

_‘Cause in a sky, ‘cause in a sky full of stars,_

_I think I saw you._

Then it happened. Ian’s eyes hit the bar, and he saw a head of black hair. Something in his chest gave a twinge and Ian stopped moving in his circle. He danced, waiting for the head to turn. And after a few moments that felt like years, it did.

_‘Cause you're a sky, ‘cause you're a sky full of stars,_

_I want to die in your arms, arms._

The guy looked to be a couple of years older than Ian was. His pale skin shone under the lights, purples, red, blues, dancing across his skin as he put a glass to his lips.

_‘Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark,_

_I'm gonna give you my heart._

The guy finally looked up. His blue eyes glowed as they met Ian’s and they both froze. Mandy poked Mickey in the arm, getting his attention. ‘What are you staring at?’ she asked. Mickey said nothing. Just stared. Mandy’s eyes flicked to where a redhead was standing, his gaze fixed on her brother. ‘You think he’s cute?’

_And I don't care, go on and tear me apart._

‘No,’ Mickey said softly. ‘He’s my soulmate.’

_And I don't care if you do._

‘What?’ Mandy said, confusion entering her voice. ‘Actual soulmate, or “I have a crush on him” soulmate?’

‘Actual soulmate.’ Mickey said, shoving his glass into Mandy’s hands and wandering off down to the redhead’s stage.

_‘Cause in a sky, ‘cause in a sky full of stars,_

_I think I see you._

_I think I see you._

The redhead jumped down from the platform as Mickey approached. He stood close to Mickey and murmured, ‘Do you feel it too?’

Mickey looked up into those burning green eyes and nodded slowly. ‘It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.’ _Wow, that sounds gay._

‘That’s how it’s meant to be.’ Red said, grinning. ‘Can I?’ he asked, looking questioningly at Mickey.

‘Oh God, please do.’ Mickey said breathlessly.

Mickey’s hands grasped at the short hair on the back of Red’s neck as he pulled him forward, one hand on his hip and the other between his shoulder blades, into a kiss.

All the pieces fell into place, sparks flew, and colours burst into vibrant life. Mickey had never felt more at home anywhere, or with anyone. This was where he was meant to be. And he didn’t give a shit if it meant he was definitely gay – he’d known all along, and if the world knowing too meant he got to have this guy, then he was happy to pay the price.

_Because you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars._

Red pulled back smiled, keeping his grip on Mickey. ‘I’m Ian.’

_You're such a heavenly view._

‘Mickey.’

_You’re such a heavenly view._

‘I can’t wait to love you, Mickey.’


End file.
